Graduation
by show-choir-tech
Summary: Ian, CJ, Suki and Gabe are graduating! Wait...no one really knows if graduating from Tower Prep is a good thing or bad thing? Is Headmaster really who he says he is? Rated T for a little fighting/violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know seniors are usually the ones who graduate. But I was curious about what happens when they graduate. Disclaimer: I don't own Tower Prep or anything related to it so...**

Ian, Gabe, Suki, and CJ had just walked out of the observatory unnoticed. Now they were on their way to dinner.

"What I don't get is that, when that...what's it called? That talking machine thing with Cornelius's voice on it." starts CJ

"It's called a dictaction machine, CJ." replies Gabe.

"Ok, when that Cornelius Tower voice didn't finish on the dictaction machine and he last said "They are turning them into..." What was he gonna say?" whispers CJ.

"Actually his last words were AAAHHHH! and that other mental breakdown noises." joked Gabe.

"Ceige, don't worry. How do we know if that was even true?" assurses Ian. They finally reached the cafeteria. They got their dinners from the microwave as they usually do. Whispers says to each of them as they grab their dinner, "Congratulations on graduating!"

Ian asks Whisper, "Whisper, what are you talking about?"

"Ian, you are graduating tomorrow!" replies Whisper.

"Did Whisper tell any of you that your'e graduating?" asks Ian, when he gets back to his friends. They all say yes. "What is that?"

"Students are just told they are graduating from Tower Prep, nobody really knows what happens besides that they don't return from gradutation." says Suki.

"How come I never knew about it?" says Ian.

"You have been here for about a year, that's the least out of the 4 of us. Last year, you must have arrived after graduation." replies CJ.

Ian lowers his voice, "Why don't we use it to escape?"

"We agreed last year, before you came here, it wasn't exactly an escape route." whispers Gabe.

"So what are we gonna do about tomorrow?" asks Suki.

"I guess just go through with it. I'm curious to see what happens." suggests CJ.

They talk it over for about 5 minutes and agreed to go with CJ's idea.

**A/N I will try to continue this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please Please review/comment, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Tower Prep characters or anything Tower Prep, I wish I did but I don't so...**

The next day

The four of them all meet up at breakfast. Once they all sit down they all get a message on their PDA from Whisper.

"Did you guys get your graduation time?" asks CJ.

"I did. I am going to the Buffer court at 1:20." says Gabe.

"I am going there at 1:24." says Suki.

"I'm at 1:28." says Ian.

"I got 1:32. Why are they 4 minute intervals. Shouldn't everyone who is graduating go down together?" questions CJ.

"How come Whisper just sent a message saying we are only going to first period?" asks Ian.

"Probably because we are graduating. I bet they have the Buffer court closed for graduation." replies Suki.

So they go to first period: Physics. Physics talks about Newton's Law of Motion. The bells rings like it is a regular day but it's not. The four of them spend some time in Ian and Gabe's room after first period ends.

"What time is it?" asks CJ.

"A little after noon." says Suki.

"How about we grab some lunch?" suggests Gabe. They all go to lunch, same place they did for breakfast.

"I can't believe this is our last time eating lunch here." says CJ.

"I just can't wait to get out of here." says Ian.

"But what if where ever we go after Tower Prep , is worse than here?" questions CJ.

"We are graduating, aren't we? Isn't life after graduating suppose to be worse?" jokes Gabe.

"We have about 20 minutes till we have to go down to the Buffer Court. Why not go through the tunnels one more time?" says Ian.

"I was thinking the observatory, either one works for me." says CJ.

After about 20 minutes of saying goodbye to the tunnels and the observatory, they headed down to the Buffer court. Outside the door is Coach.

"Coach, what are you doing here?" asks Ian.

"I have to make sure everyone goes in at the right time." replies Coach. "It 1:20, Mr. Forrest, you're up."

"Coach? Quick question, are we the only ones graduating?" asks Gabe

"No, there are at least 20 other students, probably more." replies Coach.

"Who is the valedictorian? Is there one? Is it me?" continues Gabe.

"I don't know, go in and find out for yourself." says Coach, annoyed.

Gabe opens the door and goes into the Buffer court. It's all empty, no chairs or stage to go on, just empty. The next thing Gabe knew, something poked him in the back and he was drifting off.

3 minutes later, Coach says "Suki, you're up." Suki walks in to find it empty as well, and no Gabe.

"Gabe?" she asks, and something flies past her before she can even realize it something knocks her out.

4 minutes later, Coach tells Ian to go in. Just like Suki and Gabe, Ian finds it empty, no Gabe or Suki.

"Gabe, Suki, where did you go." he says. His preflex kicked in, someone was gonna stab him with a needle. He turned around kicked the needle out the masked figure's hand, then kicked the masked figure back a few feet. Somewhere in the Buffer court, a gun goes off before Ian can react, the tranquilizer hits Ian in the neck and he falls to the ground.

4 minutes later, Coach tells CJ to go and she, as the others did too, find it empty. And someone injects her with a needle too.


	3. Chapter 3

CJ and Suki wake up to find they are each on a mattress with no pillow or blanket and are in the same room. They look at each other.

"I don't think were in Tower Prep anymore." says CJ.

"Then where are we? Where is Ian and Gabe?" says Suki.

"We better get out of here then." says CJ, and tries to open the door. Locked. "Why would they lock us in?"

"Here let me try something." says Suki, "Let me out now! This is coming out of your pay?" and changes her voice to sound like Cornelius Tower.

"Nice try. You can't fool us." says a voice on the other side of the door.

"They didn't sound like they were from Tower Prep." whispered Suki.

"Where is Ian and Gabe?" shouted CJ.

"Don't worry about it!" the voice shouted back still on the other side of the door.

Meanwhile

Ian and Gabe also wake up to find they are each on a mattress in the same room.

"Where's Senor Guapo?" asks Gabe.

"We wake up here and that is your biggest concern?" says Ian with attitude in his voice. He feels something on his arm to find it's a sliver bracelet."What the heck is on my wrist?" He tried to pull it off but it was locked on him.

Ian finds the door locked as well, he pounds his body over and over against the door to open it, after around 10 tries and Ian is getting tired of doing it, he manages to break it down. His preflex's kick in 2 guards coming from both sides of him. He looks both ways and kicks them both as he does a leg split in the air. They fall to the ground, Ian motions for Gabe to come with him. Gabe, surprisingly, follows Ian's direction.

Ian and Gabe turn the corner to find Headmaster standing in front of one of the doors talking to some guy. He sees them, then has to take a double take, in shock that they actually got out.

"Impressive, Mr. Archer and Mr. Forrest. I believe you set a record for quickest time to get out." says Headmaster, smiling.

"I thought you said you were graduating." says Ian.

"When did I say that?" questions Headmaster, and points a gun at Ian and Gabe. You can tell Gabe is a little shocked but Ian stands his ground, like he would expect this from Headmaster. Something hits them in the back of the head and they fall to the floor.

"Get them back now!" says Headmaster.

"Yes, ma'am" says the guy who knocked them out with some stick of the sort.

**A/N I am debating if I will keep this story going. I am stuck in the middle of the beginning of the next chapter.**


End file.
